Nothin' like revenge for gettin' back at people
by Major-Death
Summary: Amelia seeks revenge for mutiny
1. revenge

"it was because of that bastard Silver! I should have known he'd steal my crew. Should have killed him when I had the chance...I don't know Guss, what to d. I'm undone because of him....him..." Amelia was boiling inside, like she was gonna kill something, and she does real soon.  
  
"Well, I only see on way out of this." said Guss. "You gotta find him and kill him. Take revenge."  
  
"Yes...revenge....I like the sound of that." mumbled Amelia.  
  
Amelia immediately left the bar with out paying her tab or anything. Now consumed by her tallionic impulses, she had one thing on her mind kill John Silver. 


	2. I need the information

Amelia stands outside of the Benbow Inn. She walks to find the place quite empty.  
  
"Ahhh....back to this dump. Just as crappy as when they reopened. Let's see if our Young Mister Hawkins is in." Amelia says quietly to herself, almost like she was crazy.  
  
She walks up the stairs silently and opens the first door she encounters. Inside is Jim Hawkins working on his crappy solar surfer.  
  
"Gahhh!!! Amelia! What the crap are you doing in my house!?"  
  
"I need some information on John Silver"  
  
"What? No way. I promised Silver I wouldn't tell any-"  
  
Jim was silenced by a swift keep in the face by Amelia.  
  
"I think you're going to help me, Jim. After all you are a nice boy." Amelia says as she locks the door to Jim's room.  
  
"What the crap was that for." Says Jim, as he tries to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Just a sample. See Jim, I need to find Silver, and you're going to help me."  
  
"What are you going to do to him?"  
  
"I'm going to kill him for taking away my crew."  
  
Jim twisted his snot nosed faced into a look of pure hatred.  
  
"No! You can't! I'll never tell you where he is."  
  
Amelia picks up a wrench Jim was using on his solar surfer and brings it straight to his temple. As he falls to the ground unconscious Amelia binds his hands and feet.  
  
"Don't worry Jim. You will tell me." Amelia says in a really twisted awesome voice.  
  
It took Jim a while to wake up, but when he did, he found himself lying on the ground, unable to move his arms or legs.  
  
"What the crap...." Jim says as he tries to sit up.  
  
"Save your strength Mr. Hawkins. You're going to need it." Says Amelia as she rummages through Jim's tool bag. She picks out a pair of pliers.  
  
"Jim, I need you to tell me everything you know about Silver. Where he is, who he's with, and where he's going. Tell me now and you'll save yourself a world of pain."  
  
Jim tries to spit on Amelia, but she's standing a ways away and he's a real wuss, so it just goes about 2 feet and lands on the floor.  
  
"Not smart Jim."  
  
Amelia walks over to Jim, and grabs one of his hands. She secures the pliers one the finger nail one his thumb.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No"  
  
Then she pulls. She rips off the nail on his thumb, then moves on to the index finger.  
  
"Tell me, Jim......"  
  
She pulls again, and again. All Jim can do is scream and scream. Once she was done with his hands she moves on down to his toes.  
  
"Tell me. Jim, I want to know."  
  
Crying now, Jim says, "No.....I can't, AHHHH!!!"  
  
Amelia had ripped off his toenail on his right pinky. And she did it again and again until she was finished.  
  
"Jim, I hear you scream and plead, but I hear no information. Save your breath and tell me where Silver is."  
  
Jim is silent.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Amelia grabs a container or fuel for Jim's solar surfer and pours it over his feet. She take a match and sets his feet on fire.  
  
His screams penetrate the whole house. Every corner filled with the sound of suffering. And while everyone heard it, they could care less, cause no one loved Jim.  
  
Once the fuel was completely consumed, the fire died down and left raw tissue, where his wussy feet used to be.  
  
"That was fun" said Amelia." Now, is there anything you would like to tell me, or must I move on to more....persuasive methods?"  
  
"God, why Amelia..." Jim sobs. "Why...."  
  
Amelia kicks Jim in the stomach and he coughs up a whole lot of blood.  
  
"Because I must find and kill Silver, because I need to find him and because you stay silent!!!"  
  
Jim was silent, save for his wussy little pansy sobs.  
  
"Fine." Amelia picks up a screwdriver. "Right or left?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Left then." says Amelia.  
  
Amelia plunges the metal deep into Jim's left eye. Blood pours out and she can't help but smile.  
  
"Jim, If you would like to be able to see in the future, you oughta tell me where Silver is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine. Right eye."  
  
Amelia presses the tip to Jim's eye and begins to push.  
  
"Wait!" Jims screams.  
  
Amelia stops.  
  
"I'll tell...."  
  
"Good man, Jim. I always knew you were a good kid."  
  
Amelia retracts the screwdriver.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's on the planet Kerin. I don't know what he's doing. All I get is a package every couple of months full of gold."  
  
"So he's back to piracy, eh?"  
  
I don't know where he gets-"  
  
Amelia kicks Jim in the stomach and he coughs out even more blood.  
  
Shut up, stupid kid! Did I address you?" screams Amelia. "When did you get your last package?"  
  
"Yesterday..."  
  
"What was in it?"  
  
"Just some money."  
  
"Fine. That's enough. I'm bored with you."  
  
"Can you untie my now?"  
  
"I didn't say I would let you go."  
  
Amelia picks up a wrench and brings it down on Jim's Skull. Again and again, she clubs he's already battered body. Among he screams you hear the sound of bones shattering like pottery. Blood coats the walls. Even after the screams stop she continues, beating and beating.  
  
Once she was done she gave the body a kick and walked away.  
  
"Here I come Silver...here I come."  
  
Author's notes: I'd like to thank two people. William Goldman, for his inspiring torture scenes in his novels, and William Shakespeare, for gouging out the old dude's eye in King Leer 


	3. Pirate attack!

So Amelia found herself a crew and set off for kerin. She was totally pissed.  
  
"Hey you, up into the rigging!" yelled Amelia as she walked along the deck.  
  
"Yes captain." obediently replied the sailor.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"Graahhhhh! Not good enough!"  
  
Amelia freaked out and tore the Guys arms off.  
  
"Oh God! My arms!"  
  
"Now, up into the rigging." Ordered Amelia.  
  
"But Captain, you just tore my arms off. How am I supposed to climb?"  
  
"That's your problem. If you're not up there in 5 minutes I'll cut your heart out." Said Amelia. "And clean up all this blood!"  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
"I can't believe this crew. So crappy." Amelia complained as she walked into her quarters.  
  
Amelia began to make herself some tea, when all the sudden, like crazy this guy ran in her room.  
  
"Captain, a pirate ship is approaching, what are we to do?!"  
  
"Follow the plan. Send all the men below deck, and release....them."  
  
"Gasp! Not....them"  
  
"Yes...release the Space Tigers!"  
  
"Gasp, yes captain."  
  
The man ran of and sent all the men underground. He went to release the Space Tigers, but when he started to open the gate one of the Tigers clawed him and dragged him in.  
  
"GAHHHHHH!!! My face! And arms! And blood! GAHHHHH!!!" he said as they tore him apart. But even after they tore him aparts they were still hungry...hungry for pirates!  
  
Of course, the pirates didn't see the Tigers. They thought they had caught them while they were sleeping.  
  
"Look!" said the pirate king. "We caught them while they're sleeping. Swoop down my minions, swoop open like birds of decay, like birds....of death."  
  
"Yes sir!" said all the pirates in perfect unison.  
  
And they did, swoop down, that is. And all in perfect unison. They creep silently around the deck. It was then that the Space Tigers attacked! They pinned the pirates down and tore at their pirate faces.  
  
"GAAAHHHHH!!!" screamed the pirates, all in perfect unison.  
  
They were very orderly pirates.  
  
The Tigers sweep through the ship devouring all the pirates. There was blood everywhere. Blood even began to spill from the deck, under the door, and into her quarters. Amelia was pleased.  
  
Apparently, Doopler was in the room with Amelia.  
  
"But Amelia, how are we to get the Tigers off our ship once the pirates are all dead and eated up?" whined that sissy, Doopler.  
  
"Easily." replied Amelia.  
  
Then all the pirates are dead. So Amelia put here plan into action.  
  
"Hold on." said Amelia.  
  
She walked over to a super cool control panel and turned the gravity lever to off. Then all of the Space Tigers floated off into space.  
  
"Cool." said Doopler.  
  
And all the pirates were dead, except for...the pirate king!  
  
Amelia walked up to him.  
  
"Hey you pirate jerk! I'm looking for John Silver. Where can I find him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Amelia killed him, killed him good.  
  
"Well, looks like that's that." Said Doopler.  
  
"Shut up, before I bust a cap on your sorry ass." growled Amelia.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
And they were off again, to find John Silver. 


End file.
